No Escuro
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Booth está preocupado.


Título: No escuro  
Autor: Yasmin  
Categoria: [Gincana 1 ano] Desafio Drabble 1000 Upgrade II, Festa e Blecaute; Bones; Multitemporadas. Miss scene 5ª temporada.  
Advertências: -  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
Resumo: Booth está preocupado.

Disclaimer: Bones e companhia limitada pertencem ao Hart Hadson e a fox. E à Kathy Reichs.

* * *

_Sorry I never told you__  
__All I wanted to say__  
__And now it's too late to hold you__  
__(Mariah Carey – One Sweet Day)_

A festa de despedida pareceu a Booth deprimente como qualquer outra com esse tema em particular. Havia um clima de animação tão forçado, risos que não chegavam aos olhos e palavras de encorajamento praticamente cuspidas, palavras que _pensavam_ que deveriam dizer.

Era óbvio que todos estavam mais que satisfeitos com a lua de mel estendida de Hodgins e Angela. Voltar a Paris sempre fora o sonho da artista. Além disso, estar com _o cara_ dela numa viagem romântica era um grande bônus.

Mas Booth e Brennan... Não é que os squints não estivessem felizes com os novos rumos nas vidas deles, só preferiam que "fugir do(a) parceiro(a)" não estivesse entre as razões pelas quais estavam partindo. Booth e Brennan eram o centro e o centro não pode quebrar. Era decepcionante ver que o medo havia feito uma rachadura na dinâmica deles, porque aqueles dois eram destemidos. Eram a força da equipe, a sustentação e, de repente, todos podiam ver o quão quebrados e machucados estavam.

Todos estavam fazendo seu melhor para tornar aquele momento descontraído, mas a verdade é que Booth teria preferido estar só. Forçando um sorriso, ele se voltou para Brennan que tocava ligeiramente seu braço. – Estou bem. Apenas cansado.

A mulher o encarou como se quisesse encontrar a verdadeira causa de sua distração. Brennan podia não ser boa em ver sinais, em reconhecer nas feições de suspeitos a mentira, mas Booth não era qualquer um. Ela o conhecia muito e ele não "estava bem".

O homem esperou que Brennan lhe oferecesse sua análise, ela não o decepcionou:  
– Eu não acredito em você.

Booth riu sinceramente dessa vez. – Por que não?

Brennan franziu o cenho. – Conheço você, Booth. Qual é o problema?

-Não é nada em que possa me ajudar – retrucou suavemente. Os dedos dela se afastaram de sua mão imediatamente, como se houvesse sido queimada. Ele podia ver a mágoa em seus olhos. – Bones...

Angela se postou entre eles, abraçando-os de lado. – Ok, nós sabemos que estão matando a saudade, mas poderiam dar um pouquinho de atenção para nós, meros mortais? Também sentiremos a falta de vocês!

Booth e Brennan fitaram em surpresa a amiga, eles estavam fazendo de novo: Excluindo pessoas sem sequer perceber.

-Desculpe Ange, o que posso fazer por você?

A morena sorriu. – Dance comigo! – pediu, puxando-o pela mão.

-Claro - a música era muito suave e eles mal se moviam.

–A propósito, sucesso – Angela comentou

-Obrigado, Angela.

-E, G-man... por favor, tenha cuidado – Angela pediu afastando-se para encará-lo. - Você precisa voltar para ela – disse baixinho. - e para nós! – acrescentou mais descontraída.

-Farei meu melhor, Angela.

A morena sorriu perversamente e, aproximando-se de seu ouvido, ordenou:  
– Faça o impossível.

* * *

Booth voltou a se sentar. E, evententualmente, Brennan estava ao seu lado outra vez. Ela o olhava insistentemente.

-Eu tenho algo em meu rosto?

-O que? Não.

O moreno riu. – Bom.

Percebendo que o amigo apenas brincava, Brennan sorriu de lado, meneando a cabeça. – Eu... acho que vou sentir falta disso – ela comentou segundos depois. – Quero dizer, é uma incrível oportunidade a que eu tenho, mas é bom saber que tenho para quem voltar. Para _onde_ voltar.

Booth deixou passar a ansiedade dela, apenas assentindo, tomando mais um gole de sua cerveja. Ele não queria entrar nesta conversa agora. Porque era mais que evidente que, se não estivesse há sete palmos da terra, nada o impediria de voltar e esperar por ela. O que o levava a perguntar: ela estaria lá? – Booth não queria pensar sobre isso.

Ela queria perguntar se ele estaria lá quando voltasse, queria pedir que, por favor, estivesse. Mas não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra quanto a isso.

E então o bar ficou repentinamente escuro. Brennan ainda estava desorientada quando sentiu a mão dele segurar seu braço com firmeza em meios aos repentinos gritos divertidos. Booth estava de pé e a puxava consigo, então a empurrou contra o balcão, protegendo-a com seu corpo do que pudesse vir.

Instintivamente suas mãos estavam no peito dele, a sensação de déjà vu foi forte.

-Precisamos ter cuidado, não quero que ninguém te machuque ao tentar fugir. Sempre há alguém tentando sair sem pagar, essa é a oportunidade perfeita – explicou seu comportamento ao ouvido dela.

-Como já fizemos? – ela sussurrou de volta, relaxando em seu abraço.

Booth riu. – Yeah, algo assim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, rodeados por vozes curiosas de desconhecidos. Lentamente, Brennan deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro do parceiro.

-Bones? - Ela ergueu a vista mesmo que não pudesse enxergá-lo. - Tudo bem?

Brennan não respondeu com palavras, guiada por sua voz, escovou os lábios nos dele. Quando lábios macios e mornos tocaram os seus, Booth se perguntou se estava outra vez fantasiando.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Brennan se afastava. Ela o abraçou e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, levou a boca ao ouvido dele:

-_Booth, quero que saiba, eu estarei de volta._

_

* * *

_

_**FIM**_

N/a: Sempre quis escrever miss scene._**  
**_


End file.
